Beetle moon
A beetle moon (also Beetle moon) is an object or something else not part of the track model that is not standing on the ground; this can be trees or something else like that. If a beetle moon turns out to be part of the track model itself, it is reclassified as an object fragment, although it is still a beetle moon. According to the Vanalker Productions site: Q: What's a Beetle moon? A: A "Beetle moon" is an object that is out of bounds. That means, you cannot see it normally when racing in-game. By using GameShark codes, you will be able to find them. The model viewer UFO "BAR Discover" will search for beetle moons during the encounters with all tracks and "moons". Naming system When it is discovered the first time, it is either given a real name or a provisional designation. The provisional designation system works this way: * €: A normal beetle moon. * £: An object fragment. * $: A group of beetle moons. * §: Despite that it exists, no one uses it. * @: Despite that it exists, no one uses it. * &: Despite that it exists, no one uses it. The two letters according to € is placed after the euro symbol. Some examples: * VA (Vébtosobek Aghorsti): Hill portion (Coventry Cove). * VH (Vébtosobek Hrsbrvllts): Waterwheel portion (Coventry Cove). * VJ (Vébtosobek Jotsmtsi): After the mine shortcut (Coventry Cove). * VR (Vébtosobek Reshambtu): After the town (Coventry Cove). * VS (Vébtosobek Startsó): In the start area (Coventry Cove). * SNOW: A beetle moon of this group has to be somewhere in Mount Mayhem. * WOOD: Now dissolved; the only member of this letter group was 40-G. It indicated that it was made (or looked like) of wood. * WW: Stands for W'icked '''W'oods. * '''ZM (Zétcho Methcititô): Start area of Metro Madness. * QW (Qaisuo Welástio): An area of Metro Madness, not so far away from the start of the track. In some cases: * INTRO: A sub-category that indicates that the beetle moon also appears in the intro track of the main track on the exact same position. ** This is not the case for the magic mushrooms in Wicked Woods. The last letter is chosen by the discover or Vanalker and it can be any letter, including ẞ''' (LATIN CAPITAL LETTER SHARP S) and letters that some or very few fonts cannot render. Regarding the letter Ÿ, it has to be copied and pasted into the "to be submitted" name, if the user uses Microsoft Windows. This was the case of Behos Treeus's designation name, €SNOW 57-Ÿ. Even if the beetle moon was given a name, a provisional designation name is automatically given by Vanalker so that he can ensure all beetle moons exists. Vanalker will only give out a provisional designation name as soon as he can get the required information (this means, how it looks like, where it is and so on...). List of beetle moons Coventry Cove * €VA 1-H (Esocp) * €VH 5-Y (Keratious) * €VH 6-B * €VR 8-F * €VS 2-A * €VS 2-B * €VS 2-C Mount Mayhem * Aphos Treeus (€SNOW H-I) * Mebos Treeus (€SNOW 57-Ý) * Behos Treeus (€SNOW 57-Ÿ) Wicked Woods * Scarred Tree (€WW2-C) Meanings in other laungues/names in other regions * Japanese: ビートルムーン, Bītorumūn * German: Beetle Mond * French: Beetle lune * Australia: '''HSV moon * Spanish: Escarabajo luna (unofficial unfinished HD Edition of Beetle Adventure Racing! exclusive) * Portuguese: lua Beetle (unofficial unfinished HD Edition of Beetle Adventure Racing! exclusive) * Italian: Beetle luna (unofficial unfinished HD Edition of Beetle Adventure Racing! exclusive) * Latin: luna bruchus (Thevmedia Database Entry 7053021_B5) * Chinese: Two variants: ** Simplified: 甲壳虫的月亮 (Thevmedia Database Entry 7053021_B5) ** Traditional: 甲殼蟲的月亮 (Thevmedia Database Entry 7053021_B5) * Korean: 딱정벌레 달 (Thevmedia Database Entry 7053021_B5) This page on other wikis * YaberOlan Wiki Category:Page Library